A life to remember
by xCowLovex
Summary: justread to see. I can't write summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A LIFE TO REMEMBER**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I walked out of school, and on my road I saw him. What was he doing when his car was on the other side?

Yeah you might wanna know who I am, My name is Vanessa, I'm 15 and I'm the lowest ranked girl in school. A GEEK, and he was the most popular boy, a player. His name was Zac Efron. He's my worst enemy. He always think that I want him, but I don't want such a jerk like him. But the problem is that our families are pretty close.

"_**hey geekynessa, I have to drive you home. I don't know why but our parents are at my house, and your**__** not gonna be there in time to 4pm if your going to walk so I have to drive you."**_ Oh great, I have to sit in the same car as him. Great, can this day get any worse?

_**When we finally **__**arrived at Zac's house**_

I opened the door and saw my mum and his mum sitting together around a table. Then I saw my mum crying, and I guessed that something wasn't right.

"_**Heyy Zac and Vanessa, can you sit down with us for a moment"**_Zac's mum smiled at us, and we sat down. We had to sit next to each other, how stupid**! "I**_** don't know how this happened, but by a mistake both of your dad's died this morning in the tower collapse"**_ I looked up at my mum, and burst into tears**. "**_**what happened?, what tower crash"**_Zac said confused and about to crash into tears**. "**_**you haven't heard of the twin tower explosion?, Two planes hit the towers on purpose and many people died"**_I were in shock. Why haven't we heard anything about it in school. I bet this was on the news the whole day, so I wondered why we hadn't got to know anything. The silent was brooked by Zac, and I saw it on him that this were really hard for him since they was so close, more closer then me and my dad. **"**_**Can I get some time for myself please?". "Not yet Zac, we've got some other news too"**__, _What can be worse now? "_**Right before the towers collapsed, they called. They said that whatever was going to happen after this, even if we get down alive, we want Vanessa and Zac to get married" **_**"**_**WHATTTTTTTT?",**_we said at the same time. This can't be happening to me, first my dad died and now I have to marry the man I hate? "_**Don't go kids, The wedding is going to be in a few weeks. You have to deal with it. Zac, your going to move into Vanessa's house, and that's gonna be your new home, and Maria are going to move here, so you have the house on your own"**_I saw Zac stand up, waiting for him to say something, but nothing happened. He just took my hand, and dragged me upstairs and into his bedroom. Then he said something that made me in shock, "_**I guess we have to be together in this, I don't like the idea but our dad's said that we had to, and I loved my dad with all my heart so I agree with it. I'm not going to be harsh on u, but as long as you don't tell anyone about it I'm OK" **_Did he just say that he agreed with it? _**"I agree with you, and who I am going to tell?, I don't have anyone to tell. Basically because of you so, but no I won't tell anyone" "KIDS YOU HAVE TO PACK ZAC'S STUFF AND THEN YOU'RE GOING TO YOUR NEW HOME "**_my mum yelled up. Great now I have to touch his stuff to.

**After a hour they were done and then they went to the house. **

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up in my own bedroom as usual, got dressed and went downstairs to find Zac. Oh, great! Now I remember that I live with him. "_**heyy Nessy, want a ride to school, or?" **_he said, really excited and happy. I wonder what he's so happy about, wait a sec. what's the day of todayy?, yeah now I remember, It's the day, the basket game. The final between our school and the other school that I don't remember the name on. _**"morning. Thanks I would love to, if you ain't to embarrest of being watched with me then"**_ I answered, and I looked at him, he seemed so calm and so un-normally silent and nice. "_** Nah, just come on, I want to be early for school today. I have to get all my team mates together for a talk before school and the game"**_

**AT SCHOOL**

I walked out of the car, and I felt many eyes were on me, I jumped a little when Zac said "_**don't worry about the glares, they are just jealous of you being seen with me, so now just hurry away from me before the rest of the gang comes. I'm scared that you have to go home alone since I'm probably out like after every other game" **_Then I saw him go to left, and I hurried to my locker. After grabbing my books I went straight to class. I took my place and then the bell rang. 2 minutes later the teacher came in, great my fiancé is late for class. Do I have to stick up and lie for him maybe? Then I saw him come in to class, his eyes were red after crying, but he quickly glanced at me and sat down. The teacher made everyone stand up to say good morning, and then she started on a really hard subject, The towers. After a while she said, "_**I'm sorry for those who had someone dear to them die, but they probably weren't to important since they didn't get out of the building when they got enough time" **_when I heard her say that I was so shocked, then I glanced over to Zac and saw him stand up and run out the door. I knew constantly what was wrong with him. _**"HEYY, ZAC GET BACK HERE?, what's wrong with him?" **_I stood up, said it straight to her "_**HE FREAKING LOST HIS DAD IN THE CRASH, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THE PERSON CLOSEST TO YOU DIED, AND THE NEXT DAY THE TEACHER WOULD SAY THAT HE WASN'T IMPORTANT ENOUGH? **_The teacher was shocked that the most silent person in the class yelled at her, but I didn't care. I went out after Zac, hoping that I would find him.

I went straight to the roof, because I've seen him go up there another time before when he looked sad. I were right, he was on the roof crying. I went over to him and sat next to him, "_**I'm sorry Zac, I know how you must feel. I'm sorry", **_I said trying to lift his mood a little. _**"YOU FREAKING GOT NO IDEA, YOU HAVEN'T LOST THE ONE CLOSEST TO YOU HAVE YOU?, CAUSE YOU AND YOUR DAD WEREN'T TOGETHER MUCH" **_I were shocked to hear what he said. How comes he can be so mean towards me, I wish I understood. There was a anger built up in me now, "_**YES I DO, YOU REMEMBER YOUR TEAM MATE WHO GOT KILLED BY A MURDER? THAT WAS MY BROTHER, WE WERE SO FREAKING CLOSE. I COULD ASK HIM EVERYTHING AND THE OTHER WAY. HOW COMES I KNOW YOU BETTER THEN YOU KNOW ME? YES, BECAUSE HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING YOU TOLD HIM I KNOW." **_I were actually shocked that I first yelled to my teacher and now to my fiancé. I've never ever yelled to anyone before. I looked over to Zac to see him in shock, _**"that was your brother, OMG I'm so sorry. That's who the boy you always bring to our house when we were little. If I knew that I wouldn't have been so harsh on you in the first place. That was the reason why he never wanted to hurt anyone." **_Yeah right, I knew that he was right. "_**you wanna go crab some lunch, the class has already been dismissed. **_I hoped that he was going to say yes, but I saw it on him that he didn't want to meet his friends. _**"no thanks, I'm not hungry anymore. But you should go, and don't tell anyone about this place. I like to hide myself here" **_I went down the stairs and out to the hallway. There was nobody there, so I went to grab some lunch in the cafeteria. I hoped that nobody had seen me coming in there, and my luck were there for me. I finished my lunch and then I went towards the library. On the way there a girl named Ashley stopped me. _**"Is the rumor true?, are you really engaged with Zac, you got to be kidding me right?"**_ I was in shock, has he told about it? _**"WHAT? Where have you heard that?"**_ I hoped that she didn't say that she heard it by Zac, I would hate him if he told her or anyone at all. _**"I heard it by Zac, but I'm not sure if he lied or not"**_ Now I hate him anymore then I did before we got engaged. "_** excuse me, have any idea where he is now?" "yeah, he went to gym, getting ready for the game" **_I ran to the gym, really angry and mad. WHY the hell did he tell her?

I hope you like it, and don't be to harsh on me. But I love reviews. This is my first story, and hopefully will it be more episodes out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I walked straight into the gym yelling; _**ZAC!, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE; NOWWW" **_He looked up, told his mates something and jogged over to me, "_**what's wrong Nessy"**_ I was shocked, how could he say it like nothing has been done? _**"have you told anyone about our engagement?, I meet Ashley, and she asked if it was true?" **_he looked just as shocked as me, maybe he's just faking? _**"no, why should I do that?, but how could it get out to the most gossip girl on the school?"**_ _**"but what are we gonna say? I'm gonna end up getting evil stares and everyone is gona hate me more then they already does, I can't do it Zac" **_I cried out, how can I ever live with the gossip around me? Zac took my hands and looked me in the eyes, "_**Ness, You will allways have me, and since it's already out we can't deny it. Come on sweetie, your gonna meet my friends, and if they make fun of you I will kill them, your mine, and only mine" **_and then he kissed me, just like he did when we shared our first kiss when we were 6.

FLASHBACK

we were playing basket, and he was winning, I grabbed the ball and started running. "_**Come on Ness, you can't run forever" **_I laughed, and then crashed into a tree "_**Are u okay Ness?"**_ I started laugh, and stood up, looking straight in his ocean blue eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed me. A long kiss. It was wow, but he changed to something bad.

END OF FLASHBACK

He dragged me over to his friends, and one of the boys said "_**What is the geek doing here?" **_I started getting tears in my eyes, and then I felt Zac holding my hand and I smiled, for the first time in long it was a real smile not a fake one. Then he said something that shocked me, "_**this is my fiance Vanessa, If u don't accept her, I won't be your friend anymore" **_his friends looked shoced at him, probately thinking that he was joking, but they quickly undestood that he said the truth. _**"when did u get engaged?, how long have u known her? And if u say so, we will be nice to her. I'm btw Corbin, that's Sterling and finally there is Nick" **_I looked up smiling"_**thanks guys, I got engaged last night, it's arranged but I'm fine with it. I've known her my entire life, my first kiss was shared with her when we were 6" **_I heard a door slam and quickly turned to see Ashley standing there. _**"IS IT TRUE, ARE YOU AND THE GEEK ENGAGED, WHAT ABOUT ME?**_


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Troy wondering what he would say. I kind of hoped that he would lie to her, but I knew that she had all the right to know just as much as everyone else has. **"Yes were engaged, me and u were never a couple. You used me remember? If u don't mind, me and my beautiful fiancé has to go shopping for the wedding" **with that, he took my hand and walked out of the gym. I smiled, was I his beautiful fiancé? But I thought he hated me. What is going on with him lately? "**I'm sorry for asking, but I thought u hated me and never wanted anyone to know about us?" I **saw his face went darker" **I shouldn't have asked u that, sorry" **I hoped that he wouldn't yell at me, and I was lucky on one hand, he didn't yell but he ignored me for the rest of the day. Tomorrow is the day; I'm getting married with maybe the dream man or not. I wonder how this will turn out.

The wedding

I looked over at my mum nervous. **"This will go great Ness, don't worry. You'll be fine"** I hoped so, I took a huge breath and took my mum's arm. **"Let's go"** I heard the bell ring, and then the door opened and I saw the most handsome man at the end of the aisle. I smiled and we started walking. The day went fast and soon everyone left. I got dressed into my Pj.

"**Nessa, I need to tell u something. I've never hated u, I've always been jealous of u for being so brave and how u stood up to everyone. Every time, me and my gang hurt you, you just stood there but if we hurt someone else you were always there to help them. I've always loved there brown eyes of you. The day my dad died and we got engaged I were sad and happy at the same time. I couldn't believe that the girl I've loved since I meet you was finally mine. I could finally stand up for myself and say against the gang. I Love u with all my heart Vanessa Hudgens" **then he kissed me with so much passion. I hoped that this were the time to tell him the truth.

" **Zac, my Zac. In first grade when you kissed me, that was the day that changed me. The day I released the feelings that was starting to grow in me. It wasn't hate, it was love. I looked into your blue eyes. The shining blue eyes, I've never think that you'll be mine. When we started in high school and you joined basketball and I became the target of you and your team. I learned that maybe it was destiny; maybe it would get better soon. My love for you still growed. I hated to see you with Ashley, and I hated to see that bitch hurt you like she did when she cheated on you. I learned to stand up to everything you did to me; I learned to face the hard and cold realities of being a nerd. I never thought that this will happen to me. That I will get married to my love of the life. I think it was destiny that we had the arranged marriage. If not you would be together with Ashley, and I would be dead of depression. I've been depressed since the day you changed, but I had to hide it. I didn't want that to be another reason for you to hate me. When I saw you today at the end of the aisle it all changed. I saw the love of my life, I saw destiny and I saw the life to remember because I would always be in your arms. I've always loved you Zac Efron and nothing can change that. **I saw tears in his eyes when I was finished. Then he took me in his arms and kissed me.

The end


End file.
